robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vertical crushers
Datovidny's Undo David, any reason why my edit was undone? The following edit summary, in my eyes, is as useful as a chocolate teapot: STORM II 17:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :I just don't think it's necessary to say that Tornado's frame was controversial. Datovidny (talk) 17:43, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Specifying that Tornado was using the frame is ok. Calling it "Cotroversial" on a neutral page is unnecessary though. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Razer-esque Despite my Snake Bite fail, it has to be admitted that multiple pages, like those of Cronos and R.O.C.S., describe the subject simply as "similar to Razer." Does anyone mind if I go on a holy crusade of de-Razerisation? I'll leave the Ming references in, since it was common through the show. /M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 20:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Fine by me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:20, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Of course not. The only reason your Snake Bite edit was reverted was because it removed all mention of its weapon. Just be sure to not remove exactly what a robot's weapon is and it should be fine. CrashBash (talk) 20:25, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Right on, then. I'll get to it. /M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 20:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Rename "Crushing Beak" After the condensation of jaws, claws and pincers I've realised that "vertical" and "horizontal" crushers are not particularly the right descriptions we should have. They aren't the same weapon on different axis like front and rear hinged flippers are. Horizontal crushers and pincers have far more in common, whilst vertical crushers are a different beast all on their own. I'd like to propose this page be renamed "crushing beak" because every single robot on this page fits that description and so we can afford to rename it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:15, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not a fan. Crushing beak was only coined because Razer is specifically based on a bird, and I think vertical crushers describes to function of the weapon just fine. When Solider Ant was introduced in Battle of the Stars, they didn't call it a crushing beak, it's just a crusher. For every vertical crusher, there's a vertically aligned hydraulics system. You're suggesting that we have pages called Crushing Beaks and Horizontal Crushers? For me that doesn't differentiate the Razers from the Kan-Openers, it just gives the Kan-Openers an inconsistent title. Maybe I just haven't interpreted your reasoning properly, but what I understand doesn't sit right. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 05:43, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah it's not a perfect idea. I still think there should be less differentiation between pincers and horizontal crushers and more differentiation between Razer and Kan Opener, if for no other reason than two of the three gripping weapons use pincer motions, and the other pierces onto a wedge. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:49, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :::The differences are quite balanced. Horizontal crushers are more like pincers in that they come in pairs and crush towards each other, but horizontal crushers are also like vertical crushers in that they're powered by high pressure hydraulic rams for damage output. If vertical crushers were a 0ph acid and pincers were a 14ph alkaline, I'd put horizontal crushers at 7ph. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 06:15, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::For consistencies sake, I do have to agree with Toast. CrashBash (talk) 06:59, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :Beak is definitely the wrong word. I can't think of any alternative word at the moment, so I think the current phrase is best. If I think of something better, or it's suggested, I might throw my support behind a name change, but I don't see a change as necessary. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:40, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ::What about crushing claw? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 09:09, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :::As far as I am aware, vertical crushers go by several names - 'crushers', 'beaks', 'claws', 'crushing rams', 'spikes', even the infamous Plunderbird 'slicer-dicer' - so the idea of renaming the page doesn't make a lot of sense to me. I feel it would be more appropriate to highlight the different terms used for these crushers in the introductory paragraph - like what we did for the combined Pincers page - rather than contemplate a name change which may end up generalising all vertical crushers as being Razer-esque. VulcansHowl (talk) 09:33, January 22, 2017 (UTC)